Not Truth
by shinymetalblade
Summary: A girl and her friends travel to Romania and run into trouble that quickly turn to something more, especially for the prince's new bride, Dany
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're making do this," whined a very terrified Dany.

Her and her friends were driving up the long hill that held Dracula's castle, hoping to find proof that he actually walked on this planet. Dany knew that everything was a hoax, but what she did not understand was why her friends had to bring her with them. They seemed almost forceful about it. Now they were in a van going up the hill that would never seem to end, according to Dany. It was in the middle of the day and even thought the sun was out, tall trees on the side of the road have blocked the brightness, making look like it was dusk.

"Oh my god, we're going to die," Panicked and afraid, Dany clung to the person next to her, which was Michael, one of her closest friends.

Everyone else in the van rolled their eyes while Michael was trying to console his terrified friend.

"Dany, everything is going to be fine. They have a historian up there, he's gonna tell everything we need," Explained Cassy, Dany's other friend.

Leif, the driver, who was also Michael's older brother, scoffed. "Yeah, hopefully he'll tell us lies and sacrifice us to the Prince of Darkness himself."

Dany squealed and burrowed deeper into Michael's jacket. Jack, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sighed and rested his head against the window. "Stop scaring her man, she can't take it."

"Yes. Let's stop scaring me," Dany agreed.

"I don't see what you're so afraid of. He's just a blood sucking vampire that's bent on destruction and impaling people on sharp pointed poles." Cassy said absently, while reading a pamphlet of Transylvania.

Michael decided it was enough when Dany started hyperventilating.

"My liege, they are arriving as we speak," said a young looking man of twenty two.

Up in the tower of castle Dracula, the Dark Prince himself was looking out at the road that held his bride. He was ecstatic that his love was finally coming for him, after centuries of searching for her. He had spent all his life after the transition f trying to find the one who was to stay by his side for eternity. It was frustrating after the times he'd thought he had finally found her, but it only led him further to his prize.

"Good, make sure that she comes up this castle alone, and make sure that there aren't anything in the way."

"Yes sire."

"Here we are," Announced Leif, pulling in front of the castle. Everyone in the car leaned forward and looked up, gazing in awe.

And it was a magnificent sight to behold. Tall towers surrounded the castle, crosses on the very top. Since it was on top of the hill, it looked like a nightmare.

"That is so cool, I cannot wait to go in," squealed and excited Cassy.

Dany gasped. "What? I thought we weren't going in."

Jack turned around from his seat, "Don't worry D, you can wait outside with all the other creatures lurking around. And maybe they'll be nice, they'll give you a quick death."

Dany screamed and ducked under Michael.

Michael groaned while Jack laughed his ass off. "Dude, shut up."

Cassy laughed, while getting out of the car and meeting up with Leif, who, apparently, already got out and met with the historian.

Michael stumbled out of the car with Dany clinging onto his arm.

"Oh yeah, this is Michael and Dany," Cassy introduced the remaining two to the historian/guide.

Dany saw that he was rather an attractive man, about in his early twenties. His blond hair darkened by the sky and gray eyes shadowed by his bangs. He walked towards Dany, rather in respectful manner, then bowed his head low. Dany scooted closer to Michael and he held her closer.

"Welcome to castle Dracula, milady," the man had a very smooth voice, and his Transylvanian accent fit him very well.

"Uh, th-thank you?" It seemed like a question coming out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, Dany, I can't feel my hands."

"Sorry."

Silence.

"Ahh!" Screamed Dany, running behind Leif and holding onto his waist. "Oh My God! What was that?" Something on the other side of the room had made a noise, like something dropped from the ceiling.

Leif exhaled deeply. "I don't know, but I like it."

The historian, Abram, cleared his throat loudly. "Please, respect this place, and no touching."

Leif opened his mouth to say something, but the look on the guide's face said 'if you say anything, I'll knee you where it hurts'.

"Right, sorry."

Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder filled their ears, and lightening lit up the sky. After the quick flash, rain started pouring down.

"Let's head in," Abram said over the thunder.

"Yeah lets," Agreed Cassy.

Once they were inside, everyone was in awe of the castle.

"This is so awesome," A dazed Leif said.

Cassy and Michael agreed. "Yeah, I could just imagine living here."

"Uh guys, where's Jack?" Asked Dany, rubbing her arms from the cold.

They all looked around as if just realizing that he was missing. Sighing, Cassy volunteered herself to find him.

"Maybe he's lost or something."

"Yeah, don't get lost too," Michael took off his coat and gave it to Dany.

They all watched as the young blond ran out into the pouring rain, not realizing that this may be the last time they ever saw her.

"Don't worry, sire, I took care of the other two," whispered Vlad's personal assistant, licking his blood coated fingers.

Vlad the Impaler slowly grinned, revealing his sharp pointed fangs. "Very good, now take care of the rest, while I go get your new Queen."

His assistant chuckle darkly, creeping back in the shadows, ready for another meal.

Dany clasped Michael's and Leif's hands while they were walking up the stairs. Their guide had mysteriously disappeared. So now they couldn't leave during the thunderstorm, they had to find some place to camp. In the castle.

"W-we don't have to s-stay _here_, what about the van," Pleaded Dany, tugging at their hands. Since they were stronger, they pulled her easily with them.

"I checked, the van is gone, and so is Cassy and Jack," Explained Leif, walking farther up the stairs.

Dany whimpered.

"Don't worry Dany, we'll protect you," Promised Michael, giving her a reassuring grin.

Once they were up the stairs, there was a long hallway with doors on the side. "Maybe they're bedrooms."

Michael shook his head. "I don't know, should we check?"

His brother nodded, "Dany, stay somewhere safe."

"You're leaving me alone?" squeaked Dany, latching on to both of their arms.

"Just stay somewhere safe and don't do anything stupid," and with that Leif walked into one of the rooms.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly. "I didn't know I was such a burden, maybe I'll just go find the others and-"

Michael cut her off by holding her tightly to him, he buried his face in her silky honey hair. "You're not a burden, Leif's just scared as we are, we don't know what's going to happen. Don't worry your pretty head about it."

She pulled back and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Michael smiled gently. "Yes, I am sure. Now stay somewhere safe and try not to get hurt."

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Okay, and try to find a comfy room for all of us."

"Yes m'am." he gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

Vlad snarled viciously, wanting to get his hand on that mortal that dare kiss his Bride. He would make him suffer, give him a slow and painful death. Surely impaling him inch by agonizing inch would give Vlad the satisfaction.

The thought of killing the human mortal brought a dark and sinister smile to his slips.

Yes, he will kill the human in front of his Bride, to show her who she loves and will love for eternity. He will make sure of it.

A scream ripped through the air, startling Michael and Dany.

Their heads popped up, wide eyed, they said simultaneously. "Leif!"

Frantically running into the room he went in, the couple saw blood splattered on the walls, and a dark figure by the window, holding a limp body and jumping out the window.

"Shit! Leif" Michael screamed running after the figure, only to be stopped by he window. Then something caught him by the neck, ripping through the skin, making him gurgle with blood. Something that sounded like, "Brother."

Dany was frozen with shock, unable to move a muscle, she was gasping in air with tears running down her beautiful face. She was eternally scarred for life.

The sound of heavy footfalls made her neck turn to the noise, like a muscle spasm. She hurriedly moved to the opened door and closed it shut, only to be stopped by a large boot covered foot.

Dany moved back quickly, away from the door. she looked up and saw a large man with short black hair, eyes red, full of blood. Fangs gleamed from the shining moon.

"D-Dracula" she stuttered.

He grinned wickedly and moved closer to her, she backed up all the way to the wall, nowhere to go.

"Do not fear me, my love. I only come to help." the suaveness and smoothness of his accented voice sent chills up her spine.

Her teeth tremble from the cold and from fear. "Y-you killed my f-friends."

He cocked his head to the side, as if the gesture was to make him seem sheepish. "Only in your welfare. Only for you."

"For m-me?"

"Yes, my love, for you. You don't need friends when you have me."

Silence."What do you mean? You killed my friends because of me?" she shook with rage. "Monster! How could you do that, you blood thirsty-"

Vlad scowled, quickly walking towards her, she didn't seem to notice since she was too busy ranting. He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close to him. "All the things I did was for _you_! You don't know how long I've spent searching every corner of the earth for you. And now you throw names at me? Everything I did was for _you_. How can you not understand that?"

Tears ran down Dany's face, she was trembling I his arms. Vlad saw how terrified she was and every tear dripping down her lovely face was like taking a silver dagger soaked with holy water and plunging it through his heart. Numerous times.

He couldn't stand to see her hurt, even though she had hurt him by being with that mortal.

"I d-didn't know," she stuttered.

He pulled her in his embrace, relishing the of her soft and warm body against his. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and caught a scent of something sweet and… irresistible.

After Vlad brought Dany back to his lair, she fell asleep immediately, she had a very tiring day. He knew she was both physically and mentally exhausted. And it was he, Prince of Darkness, Vlad the Impaler, to make her feel like the only one in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft whimpers could be heard throughout the entire castle. The sound struck the prince's dead heart, only to make him more determine to woo and make her become his bride more willingly.

Vlad paced in his office, contemplating what to do next. It had been decades since he'd ever put any effort for a woman. If he made the wrong move, it would scare her off more.

"So, you finally capture you're blushing bride. But I must say, if you don't want her-"

Vlad released a vicious snarl, wrapping his hand around the neck of his former friend.

"If you even finish that sentence, I will rip out your throat and eat it." a low growl erupted from his chest.

The man's throat was bleeding from Vlad's sharp nails, still, he grinned through the small predicament. "She'll be begging me to help her escape from the clutches of a vampire, and when she comes to me, maybe I'll make her do something as payment."

Vlad saw red. He slammed his fist straight through the man's face, a sickening crack echoed in the enclosed room. He did not stop there though, Vlad, grabbed whatever was near and struck it through the other vampire's head, know it would not kill him, but cause him a great deal of pain.

Loud roars and sounds of loud crashes carried through the entire castle, reaching to that said bride's room.

Dany glared out the window, thinking how she got herself in this mess. She and her friends were suppose to go on a trip and have fun. But instead, they got killed six hours into the trip. They did not deserve to die. She did. All of their dreams were ruined and they could never have a family and grow old with their spouse. A hot tear ran down her face. THIS WAS ALL HER FAULT!

Sobs wracked through her body. She tried to push the windows open. But they were jammed shut. She pushed harder with her hands, and that wasn't working. Getting frustrated, she walked backwards until she was halfway across the dimly it room. The she charged with and with all her strength, she slammed into the windows with her right shoulder. Like what a football player would to his opponent.

But Dany misjudged her strength, expecting the window to just open, she did not think that she would break her upper arm and shoulder from the impact, and she definitely did not think that she would be falling six stories high.

She didn't have any time to think before she made impact on the cold muddy ground. A final thought running through her head.

All my fault.

Her body felt like it was getting burned from the inside out. But it was more of a comfortable burning, cozy even. She tried to figure out where she was, so she felt around her. Her hand touched something soft and warm. The shape felt more like a face.

Shrieking, she sat up quickly and opened her eyes, only to widen them in shock.

Right beside her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Black hair framed his face, reaching just above his shoulders, a strong jaw that seemed to be perfectly made from the Gods themselves, broad shoulders seem to have gone well with his thick biceps.

A soft chuckle brought her back from ogling, laughing sapphire eyes were checking her out too, but seemed less concerned of getting caught. Heat filled her face.

"Who are you?" it seemed to be the only thing she could think of.

The guy grinned. "I'm Blaise Malone." He took out his right hand, expecting to shake. "And you are?"

She just looked at him, unsure whether to respond or whack him in the head.

But he looked like he would likely whack her back.

"D-Dany"

Blaise cocked an eyebrow, as if waiting for her to continue.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

Dany was in what looked like a cottage living room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, a large tan couch, two loveseats, and a few recliners. The floor was made out of white plush carpet, and pictures of people hung on the wall. Some looked a lot like Blaise, both younger and older. When her gaze went to Blaise, he was staring at her intently. "What?"

He got on all fours and slowly started crawling towards her.

Menacingly. Predatorily. Dangerous.

His face was now right in front of her. Blaise brought his face closer until it was nuzzling her neck. His short whiskers scraping along her neck. Her breathing was coming in pants, heart beating erratically.

"My mate," she barely heard the husky whisper before his lips crashed against hers.

Loud roars of laughter came from the living room, making Dany curious of what they were talking about. She was in Blaise's room after his brothers and friends came bursting through the door. She was fine with that, but not Blaise. Apparently he did not like it when someone interrupts his romance. He nearly rip the poor guys into shreds. Thank goodness that there were some guys pulling him off, but they seem to be struggling.

A/N: I am in desperate need for ideas, I've been hving a couple writer's block while writing this capter. I know, sad. but if you're willing to have your input in the story, then I'm going to comply.

Still not sure how long chapter four is coming, but it will come sooner or later. A lot like later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Warning, lemon coming up here.

"Where is she!" Vlad screamed at the petrified maid. "If you don't tell me right now, you're head will be decorating the outside of my gate."

"S-sire, I d-do not kn-know where-" the maid tried stuttering, but was cut off by Vlad's hand flashing out and snapping head neck into two. the last thing that could be heard was the blood gurgling in her throat.

Snarling, Vlad threw her against the hard brick wall, grabbed a dagger form his pocket and stabbed it through her throat. He started tearing away at the connective tissue, blood was gushing out , soaking his hands and arms. With a growl, he tore her head away from the body and stalked away.

The sound of thumping boots and the head of the maid being carried by her hair bouncing against Vlad's leg echoed through that halls.

Dany sighed for the hundredth time for today. She was getting tired of hanging around the house while the boys were getting to got out, even if it is for hunting. But every time they came home, they were dirty, and acting like boys.

She never had any siblings and she always grew up with girls. So that left her with zero experience with guys. Especially manly guys. With muscles.

She tried going out while the guys were gone and go for a short walk, but she didn't know that they had Brent, one of Blaise's brothers, watch out for her, to make sure that she didn't herself into more trouble than she already was. Brent actually had the gall to pounce on her and carry back into the house, grumbling something about locking her up in the attic.

The sound of the door slamming brought her back to reality. Jumping off the bed, she ran down the stairs and jump on the first person she saw. Blaise.

"Whoa, didn't know you missed me that much," he chuckled, grabbing her tighter against him.

She pouted. "Shut up, I'm bored."

Sean, one of Blaise's older cousins grinned and pulled her off of Blaise and took her to the game room and showed her the new Nintendo Wii they bought. Her brighten and the rest of the guys laughed and followed the two, except Blaise and his eldest brother, Griff.

"Blaise, you know that she is Vlad's chosen mate, don't you?" his rough voice asked.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at his brother, then snarled, "She's not his, she's _mine_."

"_Mmmm, oh Vlad," panted Dany. "Keep doing that."_

_He grinned wickedly from his position from between her legs. "Like that don't you?"_

_Dany groaned as he started sucking on her clit. "Oh god yes. More." then moaned as Vlad dipped a finger into her and started pumping. He didn't stop until she came around his finger._

"_Enough playing, let's get down to business." with that, Vlad licked his finger clean and positioned himself at her opening. "Ready?"_

_Dany looked up at him with lustful eyes, her breasts rising up and down with each breath. "I am always ready for you," she huskily whispered._

_Vlad plunged all the way in, up to the pubic bone. Both moaned together then Vlad started moving in and out of her. He lowered his head until it was right above hers. "I love you, my bride." _

_She grabbed his face gently with her hands, "I love you too, my Prince."_

Vlad woke up with a roar. He was sweating and panting from his dream. Again, that dream had haunted him. He knew that he had to find his bride. But unlikely sources told him that she was with the wolves.

Shoving the covers away from him, he stalked towards his window, glaring at the bright moon.

"You better hide, wolf. And when I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm hungry."

Grunt.

"I'm _hungry_."

Louder grunt.

"_I_ am _hungry_-"

"Then get off your lazy ass and get your own food!"

Silence.

"Jeez, you don't have to be rude about it," Dany grumbled as she stalked towards the kitchen.

Sean sighed and slumped against the couch. Babysitting a human was a lot more work than he had hoped for. He was still wary around her, only because she was his younger brother's mate, and the vampire's.

But he had to admit, Dany was a character. She would either be happy, mad, scared, or hungry. Sometimes a combination of all.

Sean was still clicking through the channels when Dany came back with a plate full of cheesy, spicy nachos. She took a cheese covered chip and crunched into it.

After a few more bites, she said, "Ya know, it's rude to stare." she glanced at him, "and drool."

Sean shook his head and slurped his drool (a/n eww), "Give me."

Dany snorted, "I don't think so." then smirked. "Why don't you get off your lazy ass and get it yourself." Crunch.

He glared at her, "No, this is my house."

"So." Crunch.

He growled and tried to snatch a chip from her. She popped the piece she had in her mouth and moved the plate further away from him.

"Not gonna happen." Crunch.

"Do you smell him?" Griff's rough whisper was low enough for the other wolves to hear.

"No, he must've gone back around," answered Blaise as he shook from his wolf form. "Let's make another round and head back."

Colt snorted. "Yeah, let's hurry before Dany and Sean kill each other."

Griff and the others chuckled. Blaise glared. "Shut up."

Colt raised his eyebrows. "What, it's true." He grinned. "Or you don't like the idea of your brother touching your mate."

As soon the words left his mouth, Blaise pounced and the two went tumbling down on the forest ground.

Rook rolled his hazel eyes at the two going at it again. He looked at Griff. "Wanna leave 'em?"

Griff sighed and shook his head, making his brown locks cover his forehead, "Naw, his mate's going to have our head if we don't bring him back."

Rook snorted, "Yeah, wouldn't want to be in the receiving end of a little human's wrath."

The men laughed as they walked towards the brawling duo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can't I go for a little bathroom break? I have to pee."

Sean groaned, "Fine, but hurry up."

Dany grinned and hopped off his back and ran into the forest, hoping to find a nice little tree, not noticing a pair of red eyes following her every move.

Vlad finally had a chance to strike.

After following the two, he hadn't had a chance to pounce, until now. But first, he had to deal with the elder wolf.

Sneaking behind the wolf, he prepared himself to launch. Vlad was crouched down, waiting for the perfect moment. As the wolf was taking off his jacket, Vlad pounced, claws unsheathed.

All hell broke loose.

Dany pulled up her pants quickly when she heard a noise coming from the direction she came from. Jogging back to check on Sean, she was surprised to see Sean and Vlad going at it. They was punching, kicking, snarling, and blood.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

Startled, Vlad looked up to see his beautiful bride.

"Dany," Vlad whispered, almost in a trance, as he let go of Sean and slowly walked towards his bride. He came closer, hesitantly, like trying to catch a butterfly.

Sean was still on the ground, but was slowly crawling towards Vlad. He didn't like the look the vampire was giving to Dany, it made him loathe the vamp a lot more.

"My love, my Dany, how you've come for me," Vlad whispered when he was close enough to caress her cheek. "We are going to fulfill our life without any interruptions, have as many children as you want, make love whenever you want. Together, we are to be together forever."

"I-" Dany chocked out.

Vlad brought a finger to her lips, "Shh, don't speak now, love. We have eternity for that."

"I don't think so, buddy." Sean snarled as he collided with Vlad.

Unthinkingly, Vlad tightened his hold on Dany's face and brought her down below him. She let out a yelp of surprise, then a cry of pain when her back connected with a large rock. Unfortunately, it hit her hip and she was now gasping for breath as the pain consumed her.

Sean growled and transformed into his base form and dragged Vlad into the forest so that Dany did not have to witness the bloodshed that was to come.

She was now left alone in the dark forest, a harsh pain throbbing on her back. Curling up into a ball, she cried for everything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Please, Dany, wake up," a gentle whisper came to her ear. Warm hands grasped hers. "Wake up, sweetheart, I promise nothing's going to happen to you again."

Dany moaned softly, "Promise?"

Blaise's head shot up, eyes wide, he grabbed her and pulled her into a fierce but gentle hug, "I promise. Forever I promise."

She buried her head in his neck, wanting his warmth. "Don't leave me."

"Never," he whispered, before descending his lips on hers

"Let me go," shouted a very angry vampire. "She belongs to me!"

In a flash, Blaise was up against the bars, "Never, vampire, she will never belong to you as long as I live."

A wicked gleam flashed through Vlad's eyes, "Then we'll have to fix that, won't we?"

Blaise was about to retort, but was cut off by an excited Colt. "Blaise, man, you have to see Dany-"

"What? What's wrong with her?" questioned Blaise.

"Man, she just stopped breathing-" Blaise was gone in a flash.

Colt sighed, "Oh man."

Vlad was snarling from his attempts to beak free. "Let me go, mutt." he snarled. "Bring me to my bride."

Colt snorted, "I don't think so, Blaise will have my ass."

Vlad's eyes flashed into a hypnotizing golden yellow. "You will bring let me go."

"I will let you go." came a melancholy voice from Colt.

"You will help me retrieve my bride."

"I will help retrieve."

Vlad chuckle darkly. Good boy.

Blaise rushed into the room like bat outta hell. What he saw stopped his heart.

His mate lay unmoving, surrounded by numerous doctors trying to revive her. One doctor said something about 'cardiac arrest', and another was talking about 'heart beating too slow'. all of which was not good news.

Taking a deep ragged breath, he steeped forward and reached a hand towards his mate. Feeling slightly cold flesh, he pulled back immediately. Dread coursing in his veins.

"D-Dany," he choked out. "O-oh g-god."

Sean came into the room, obviously hearing the news about Dany. He reached his younger brother and pulled him away. Blaise put up a fight, not wanting to be away from his love.

"You shouldn't see her like this." Sean explained in a pained vice.

"NO!" Blaise shouted as he lurched forward and grabbed Dany's cool hand. "I'll never leave her, if she dies, then I die too."

Vlad appeared from the dark corner of the room, chuckling darkly. "I think we can arrange that."


End file.
